


Fire and Storm

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - School, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Harassment, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Mild Language, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: This originally began as a roleplay between big-kitty-fai and kurosamaofsuwa (my Roleplay account) back in 2018. I have been slowly adapting it to fanfic form. If you see this, big-kitty-fai, I miss spending time with you and hope you are doing well...Plot:Fai Fluorite just joined Clow Academy and Yuuko Ichihara assigns Kurogane to look after him, believing that the two would have a beneficial effect on each other. While both students are animagus, very few know Kurogane is while everyone who sees Fai knows he is.FWR and Kyle are the major antagonists.
Relationships: Ashura-ou & Fay D. Fluorite (Tsubasa), Daidouji Tomoyo & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane & Sakura & Syaoran (CLAMP), Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane & Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Kurogane & Mokona Modoki, Kurogane & Sakura | Tsubasa, Kurogane & Syaoran | Li Tsubasa, Kurogane's Father/Kurogane's Mother, Mokona Modoki (Larg)/Mokona Modoki (Soel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Animagus AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610075) by big-kitty-fai, kurosamaofsuwa. 



“Yahoo!! Kuro-chan was it?! Please take good care of me!!!” A blond haired teen waved enthusiastically at Kurogane.

This was Fai’s first day at Clow Academy, having come mid year as a foreign exchange student. The blond seemed friendly enough but hadn’t had much luck making friends. It had a lot to do with the bright yellow collar he wore, signaling to the magical world that he was an Animagus who had harmed a Muggle in his second form. 

Headmistress Yuuko had known about Kurogane since he was a young boy and knew what he was like at her school. Believing the two would have a positive effect on one another, she assigned him to look after Fai and act as his escort.

_ Ugh why me. He’s so loud _ , Kurogane thought to himself.

“First of all it’s Kurogane,” Kurogane corrected him. “No wonder you have no friends if you can’t even call people by their name.”

_ What a rude boy. _ If Fai wasn’t used to such remarks, that would actually sting. But as it stood, he’s not fazed. Fai grabbed Kurogane’s hand, leading him in the wrong direction. “But it’s much cuter Kuro-rin!! See? I’m being friendly.”

Fai’s got to give it to this one - he sure was unafraid of his Animagus status or he’s putting on a brave front. 

“That’s the wrong way, ya bird brain,” Kurogane groused at him. If he can’t call him by his name, he definitely won’t call this blond by name either. See how he liked it. “And no. It ain’t cute at all.”

Kurogane pulled his hand free and pointed at the other end of the hallway, “The dorms are that way.”

Fai realized Kurogane hit the proverbial nail on the head with that insult. He doubted Yuuko told him what his form was.  _ Was it a lucky guess, or just his idea of a good insult? _ Fai wondered to himself but smiled outwardly. “Oh- Ho?” Fai looked where Kurogane pointed. “I see now!”

  
Fai retrieved his bag and started to head to the dorms. He hoped his roommate wasn’t afraid of him. It would be some trying years if they were. Then again, maybe Yuuko put him by himself.  _ That’d be best _ , Fai thought.

Kurogane sulked and pouted some but he went along. When they arrived, he showed him to the boys’ dorms and to a room with three beds and dressers for each. Two were already taken while one dresser had a stack of course books set neatly atop of it. “That one over there, you can use. Those books are for your classes. The door over there is where the toilet and shower are.”

The scrawny blond tossed his bag on the empty bed and sat down. The room was similar to the orphanage - small and worn. He looked over at the taller kid and smiled.

“Thank you Kuro-puu!! I hope we can become good friends this year,” he said, gripping the sheets tight. He had no hope they would be friends. No other kids wanted anything to do with him. “Maybe we’ll be in the same classes together! I have Magical Ethics first thing tomorrow, and then Protective Magic. What about you?”

“Never been to Magical Ethics class. Either you have em or you don’t. Don’t need to go to a class to tell me that.” Sure, Kurogane had been given the class like everyone else, and it was his first class, but he’d constantly ditched it. Yuuko often called him out for doing so.

Fai scratched at his neck under the collar. He was sure that was a class everyone had to take. That was what Ashura told him…  _ was he lying?  _ He got lost in his own thoughts all the while scratching at his neck. “Oh..! I don’t know about that, Kuro-chi! There’s lots of things you won’t know if you don’t try. I’m looking forward to it!”

“I’m sure you would.” It’s a moment of quiet before he said, “Be nice to your other roommate. He may be the biggest nerd around here, but he’s decent.” Kurogane walked over and laid down on the third bed. The bed between them apparently belonged to the other roommate.

Fai’s rightfully surprised when Kurogane flopped on to the other bed. “Uh?!” Fai was both nervous and ecstatic about this. He already enjoyed the taller boy’s company and it’s refreshing to see someone not afraid of him but it also frightened him.

Fai stood, noticing if he kept scratching at his neck, he’d end up breaking the skin  _ again _ .

“A nerd? That’s not nice Kuro-rin! I’m sure he’s nice! What’s his name?” Fai asked as he unpacked his bag. It didn’t take long. All he had brought was a few pairs of clothes, a notebook and a black cat plushie Ashura gave him a few years ago. He laid the stuffed animal on his bed.

“If it’s true, it’s true… ain’t no shame in being called a nerd if you’re a nerd,” Kurogane rebuffed, staring between his hands as he created small bluish red flames in the space between. “His name is Syaoran Li. He’s from China.”

“Wow! Amazing Kuro-tan!!” The blond cheered, clapping at the light show. “ _ Syaoran… Syaoran.. _ ” He tested the foregin name on his tongue. “Tehee. Looks like both of Kuro-pii’s roommates are from overseas. If you couldn’t tell, I’m from Russia.” After clapping, Fai blinked, looking closely at the flame, seeing if it gave off heat.

Kurogane lightly pouted at the new name and clapping.  _ Russian huh? He looks more like a Scandinavian twig _ . “The only Russian you’re doing is russian to be annoying,” Kurogane replied. While the flames looked like they should be warm, they lacked any heat. Instead, they seemed to be almost chilly.

“Haha. You’re very funny!! I’m so lucky to have you as a roommate,” Fai laughed, sitting back on his bed and grabbing the black cat. It’s fun to tease him. Fai squeezed the plushie in his lap, his hands shaking lightly. Fai wasn’t sure why this was happening so he tried not focusing on it. “How were you able to make the flames cold like that?”

_ More like required by Yuuko _ but he was not going to say that aloud. He figured the boy already knew and that’s part of why he got stuck with escort duty. Either that, or he’d eventually figure out both his new roommates were Animagus. He wasn’t going to tell. That would spoil some of his own fun.

Kurogane shrugged vaguely. “Just magical that way. Skipping Ethics class means I get to train on my own and the nerd is nice enough to bring me any homework they assign.”

Fai tilted his head. “You taught that to yourself? Woah - I guess you aren’t just some naughty boy!” He’s a little envious of such a self taught skill. “Though I don’t think Kuro-chan should skip class!”

His hands still shake despite ‘Big Kitty’ in his grasp. The blond breathed a little deeper. Maybe if he figured out why he’s afraid, then he could stop it. 

_ Ah!  _ It’s Kurogane’s flames. They reminded him of his own flames and the house fire years ago.  **_But they’re nothing like mine!!_ ** _ His are pretty and cold _ , he told himself.

Unaware the fire-looking light was the cause, Kurogane closed his fists and the fire sizzled until it was just a ball of blue light before he twisted it and it looked like an egg. When the flames changed, his fear evaporated and his hands steadied out, but he still held Big Kitty close.

Slowly cracking, seams of red appeared before a red chicken popped out, and silently cheeped. “Same goes for you; besides, I only skip Ethics… I go to the rest of my classes.”

“It’s so cute!!” The blond’s face lit up as he drew detailed runes in the air and a blue mother hen shuffled close to the baby. “What do you mean Kuro-mii? I’m never naughty!!” He can’t afford to be. He had to be bright, friendly, and obedient or others would hate him more.

“Everyone is naughty sometimes …” Kurogane replied as he watched the bigger bird come towards the chick. “Accidents happen but when Muggles are involved, the adults don’t care if it was an accident or on purpose.” He paused to stare at Fai, “Unless you give me a reason to think you meant to hurt the Muggle, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt that it was simply an accident and that you didn’t really mean to hurt anybody.”

Fai smiled back as though nothing were wrong, but the shaking started again. Everyone was so curious about it. It’s only natural he supposed but he was hoping not to deal with it today. The mother hen started to lose its shape and bright orange feathers started to sprout on Fai’s arm and face.

_ Calm down, calm down _ , he repeated the mantra as the collar around his neck began beeping. Fai ducked his head down, looking at his stuffed toy. The feathers slowly smoothed back into skin, his collar stopped its alarm and the mother hen regained its form with a silent cluck. “It doesn’t matter. Someone got hurt because of me either way.”

Kurogane was quiet as he watched, before he responded, “maybe to you it doesn’t matter, but to me it does, and at least now I know.”

“You know nothing of me. You can only assume at this point.” His stare was icy cold,angry at the other boy; how dare he to take guesses at his past.

The mother hen stepped over the chick and sat, covering it with its fluff. “It was a long trip, Kuro-rin. I think I’ll turn in now. I’ll apologize to Syaoran in the morning for not being able to greet him.” His voice was light and sing-songy but his brows were downturned in his irritation.

Kurogane simply blinked the stare away as he wasn’t bothered at all by the stare.  _ You’ll have to do better than that if you want to scare me. _ So he shrugged at him. “Whatever, bird brain.”

As Kurogane laid back on his own bed, the chick turned into a snake and coiled around the hen.

_ Ah that’s how he wants to play? _ Fai also lied down, holding Big Kitty close. His gaze was focused on the magic projections and not the other boy. The chicken changed, its wings grew longer, beak sharper and soon it was an eagle with its talons around the snake.

The boy frowned some when he noticed the chicken was now an eagle so he split the snake in two - blue and red lights - before rejoining and growing larger, turning into a narwhal.

_ Well that’s an odd choice _ . Fai doesn’t even know what that animal is but it’s vaguely fish like so the blond turned the eagle into a lion that swiped its mighty claws downward. Fai yawned, his eyes going half lidded.

_ So you still wanna play games, huh? _ As the narwhal used its long bony spearing feature, it morphed into a western dragon and clawed at the lion.

_ A dragon? _ Fai’s at a loss as to what could defeat that so the big cat jumped back and rolled around on its back playfully. His eyes closed, not wanting to see what Kurogane would do next as well as feeling sleep calling him. Rather than change its shape again, the dragon sat on top of the lion. Just as the hen had done to his chick.

The blond drifted off soon enough, the lion disappearing as well. When the lion faded out, Kurogane brought the western dragon closer and gave it a small chin rub before he turned it into a cloud and let the cloud slowly disappear.

When Syaoran arrived, he was naturally curious and since Fai was asleep, he asked Kurogane about him. “A foreign exchange student?”

Kurogane made a small grunt, “From Russia. He’s looking forward to joining you in Ethics tomorrow.”

“I see. I’ll have to make introductions tomorrow then, senpai.” Syaoran smiled and turned away, putting his things away and pulled out a history book to read before curfew started. The younger boy can’t help but glance at their new roommate, the collar sticking out like a sore thumb. He’s not one to assume things about others - he’ll save his judgments for when he sees the blond’s actions.

Kurogane grunted softly, “Yeah.. and don’t forget to go to breakfast and eat something tomorrow.” The brunet had skipped several meals lately in favor of ‘a little more research’.

“Yes senpai.”

Hearing the agreement, Kurogane dropped the subject and went back to practicing magic, switching to working with water. It wasn’t as simple as light and he sometimes still got himself a bit wet but he was getting better at moving the water how he wanted rather than how gravity wanted.

“Nng HeT Ashura. Я не хочу больше...” The blond whined, tossing in his sleep until he laid on his back. After a beat, he let out a loud snore.

Hearing Fai talk in his sleep and tossing about, Kurogane briefly has the idea to wake him up with a cold splash. He quietly smirked at the idea, but held back from actually doing anything of the sort. For now, it would just be a funny thought. It’s about an hour after curfew when he’s finally tired enough and fell asleep.

After they were all asleep, a group of upperclassmen snuck out of their room to spy on the newest student.

_ It’s just as Reed-sensei said. No dirty animagus can be trusted _ , Kyle thought as he led the group, still suspicious Syaoran and Kurogane were hiding their true selves. However he had no proof. However, he still hadn’t forgotten what Kurogane had done, sending him to the infirmary. He still blamed Kurogane for it, even though he was the one who openly disparaged the other’s mother.

Speaking of the other, Kyle got an idea of how to make the newest one of their group feel unwelcomed. The bullies quickly left after having soaked Fai, not wanting to be caught up past curfew. The bed was a wet mess and even Big Kitty was drenched. Fai startled awake and shivered. Taking his wet top off, he looked over at his roommates. Neither seemed awake although he silently wondered if Kurogane was behind it.  _ It’s not too bad really - I've dealt with worse jokes by the others at the orphanage _ , Fai told himself.

There was no helping the mattress without waking the others, so he wrung out his shirt before putting it back on and grabbed his Magical Ethics book to study while he waited for daybreak. The blond used a small spell, casting light so he could read while sitting on the floor under the bed. Despite being soaked and the slight cold, Fai managed to fall asleep again while studying.

* * *

Authour's notes:

“Nng HeT Ashura. Я не хочу больше...” 

Translation: "Nng No Ashura. I don't want anymore..."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Kurogane stretched out before climbing out of bed. He walked over to Syaoran, lightly pushing on his shoulder to stir him awake. When he was sure he was awake, he went over to wake up Fai and frowned a little when he saw he wasn’t in bed. “Huh…”

“Y hac ectb” A mumbling voice came from beneath his bed.

Hearing the voice, Kurogane squatted down close to the floor and seeing Fai under the bed, he gently shrugged his shoulder, like he did to Syaoran to wake him up. He quietly murmured, “Wake up time.”

Fai crawled out from under his bed, flashing his roommates a bright smile. “Good morning!!”

Syaoran was surprised to say the least, seeing the lanky blond emerge like a monster under the bed. He knew it was rude but he couldn’t help but stare blankly at Fai as he stretched his limbs.

Kurogane considered asking why he had moved under his bed but felt it wasn’t his business. “Get dressed. I’ll show ya where meals are served.”

Kurogane then walked back to his side of the room to change clothes, changing into fresh clothes with the school logo. And mostly because he thought it looked cool, he put on a cloak, the logo embellished in the collar of it. It was something he wore with such routineness, that when he forgoed wearing one, people noticed.

“Yes sir~” The mage took the opportunity to introduce himself to Syaoran. Fai was overly friendly while the brunet was polite and reserved. “I’ll get dressed now so Kuro-pipi won’t yell at me!”

The young boy looked confused and surprised. Did Fai have a death wish, calling his senpai such cute names like that?

“I told you, it’s Kurogane, you flightless fool!” Kurogane yelled at him anyway from across the room. Bird brain, now flightless fool, it seemed as long as Fai made monikers of his name, Kurogane had no intention of addressing him by name either, only bird related insults and names.

Fai changed quickly and went to trail behind Kurogane. With Fai ready, Kurogane looked back at Syaoran, “Now don’t forget to go to breakfast. Can’t always save an apple for you if you forget.”

“Yes senpai, I’ll head there as soon as I’m ready.”

With a nod, Kurogane walked out with Fai.

“Kuro-rin is like a thoughtful father to Syaoran-kun,” he cooed once they were out of Syaoran’s earshot.

“Yeah right… he already has a dad in his gramps.” Kurogane immediately dismissed the idea that he was like a thoughtful father. Maybe an older brother, but that was it. “The kitchen staff works hard to make good food and provide for everyone.”

“Yahoo~~ I had a really good dream about pancakes. I hope there are some here!” Fai’s stomach growled loudly before he could tease the other more. As they neared the cafeteria, Fai made circles around Kurogane as he walked. “Clow Academy sure is something! I can’t wait to eat!”

“Here they are called miyaki,” Kurogane replied, “They’ve got several ways to make em. Like with cabbage and pork and squid on top. Or for someone like you maybe bird seeds and chocolate chips.”

Cabbage and pork he’s used to but... _ squid _ ? His pacing stopped as he thought about such a combo. “I’ll have whatever Kuro-muu recommends~<3!!” Fai cheered, flashing the taller boy a cute face. He wanted to make Ashura proud and make a friend. He’s sure he could win Kurogane over if he just tried hard enough. It wouldn’t hurt to ignore all the bad bird related jokes.

Kurogane sent him an almost inquisitive look before saying, “Eat what you want. Long as you can finish it, take as much as you like.”

“Alright!!” Fai dashed ahead and stood in line, excited to try the pancakes of Clow Academy.

Fai ordered a huge stack smothered in jams and honey. He also asked for a glass of milk. As the staff gave him his order, many of the students and other staff eyed the collared blond warily but without addressing him outright. 

Kurogane wasn’t far behind, standing behind him and when it was his turn, he requested cabbage and pork miyaki with squid on top, pickled plums and grilled dumplings.

While Kurogane already had a reputation for being a little rebel, among other things, there were few students who comfortably ignored it in order to have good relations with him. There was his small circle of friends who knew more of him and genuinely didn't mind his reputation. And then there was Fai.

Fai doesn’t even wait to find a seat. He started digging in while walking. He turned to face Kurogane, his cheeks stuffed with food and looked like a cute rodent. “Mhnp! S-guud!” The blond attempted to talk with his mouth full.

He may miss Ashura but he sure as heck didn’t miss his cooking. These pancakes were the best he’d ever had!

“Don’t chew and walk,” Kurogane lightly scolded him as he carried his food. “Were you raised in a lake?”

Kurogane showed the way to a table where a few had already gathered. Holding his tray with one hand, he pointed at the table - a rude gesture of its own. “That’s our table.”

Fai quickly swallowed his mouthful, joining the others at the table. After sitting down, Kurogane introduced everyone, “This is Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, and Ryuuo Nagano. There’s a few more who sit with us, but they ain’t here right now.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Fai Fluorite. But you can call me Fai~!”

While the girls seemed kind and friendly, offering him warm smiles, Ryuuo seemed initially a little put-off by the collar, but didn’t let that stop him from being friendly with Fai.

“Nice to meet ya,” Ryuuo said casually. Afterwards, he asked, “So is Little Puppy coming?”

“In a bit, he says,” Kurogane replied.

“Kinomoto-chan. What classes do you have today?” Fai asked as friendly as he could. He learned she had Protective Magic class as her second class, just like him!

Once introductions were done, Kurogane focused more on his food than interaction so he had more time for seconds. While this was a large part of his circle of friends, he wasn’t exactly known as the chattiest member of the circle.

  
Fai can’t help but stuff his face as well. As much as he wanted to make friends, the food was so good~!

Tomoyo softly giggled at Fai and Kurogane, finding their similarities striking. The blond tilted his head confused, going about listening to the others’ conversation. Kurogane looked up from his food, hearing Tomoyo’s laughter. Not seeing what the giggle was for, he went back to eating before getting up when his plate was empty.

There were only about four dozen who could regularly eat seconds. There were a handful that even that wasn’t enough food. That included the Divination professor, who ate enough for five people, snacked regularly and was typically hungry in an hour or two.

Soon enough, their other roommate joined them. His breakfast was similar to his senpai’s, full of dumplings, apples, and miyaki.

“Sorry if I’m late,” Syaoran apologized with a bow, before taking a seat across from Sakura, whose brilliant smile only increased at the other brunet’s arrival.

Ryuuo seemed as happy to see the other made it, while Syaoran slightly flustered under all the happy attention but tried to seem a little cool in front of his friends.

“Ya made it, Little Puppy.” Ryuuo said with a friendly clap against Syaoran’s shoulder.

“I-I promised senpai I wouldn’t miss out this time,” Syaoran stammered, embarrassed at having Sakura have to hear that nickname.

“I’m glad! I was sad I missed you yesterday, Syaoran-kun.” The sincere words had both blushing pink.

“Wuaah~! You two make such a cute couple!” Fai cooed at Sakura and Syaoran who quickly stammered that they weren't, turning an even brighter red. Both Ryuuo and Tomoyo chuckled lightly at their response and Fai looked confused, muttering an apology to the red faced brunets.

When Kurogane returned, Fai’s attention returned to him, “Woah!! You can really put it away, Kuro-chan!” he said, eating another mouthful.

“It’s Kurogane, ya stork. “ he said as he sat down and bit into a triangle shaped rice ball.

“But it’s so much cuter<3!!” Fai patted the other boy’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it?” Tomoyo agreed, shooting the blond a pleased look.

Fai gasped and joined hands with the girl. “Right~?! And Kuro-rin deserves all the nicknames!”

Tomoyo’s eyes grew all sparkly and she shook hands with Fai, “Of course he does.”

_ Really Tomoyo? How could you? I do not deserve this. _ He glared and huffed. If he didn’t have food he didn't want to waste, he’d give them both a proper pout and walk away, but he wasn't about to waste his food. So instead, he sent her a scowl. “May all your ink dry up.”

Tomoyo melodramatically pretended to faint, hand on her forehead and everything before she sat back up. “Now that was just mean. Have you no qualms?” Tomoyo replied.

“Aww you two are such good friends!” Fai interjected with a soft look to Kurogane. He hoped he could become as close with the taller boy and really everyone else at the table.

“Not all the time.”

Tomoyo chuckled at that, “You didn’t say that five years ago. Now if you weren’t so standoffish, you’d have more friends..” She teased him.

“Who needs a lot? A few is plenty,” Kurogane rebuffed, “And anyway, Soel is always going back and forth between her two friend groups.”

“Aw but you miss her trying to steal your food.” More soft teasing because Tomoyo knew she could get away with it.

Fai stayed quiet, listening to their cute back and forth. It’s really refreshing to witness this part of Kurogane and to be this close to kids his own age. There weren't any older children at the orphanage and the younger ones never stayed long enough to not fear him.

“This Soel sounds fun~” Fai hoped he could meet her too.

“She is,” Sakura said with a bright smile, “She’s just a big ball of fun. And her twin brother is funny too. Larg-kun is usually hanging around Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-kun and Kunogi-chan.”

“Rare you see em apart…” Kurogane commented.

Fai made mental notes of these new names. “Hopefully I’ll bump into them soon,” he cheered.

“Just don’t actually bump into Watanuki-kun. He won’t like that too much.” Syaoran fretted with how odd Fai was, he might actually bump into them.

“Yeah, he’s a bit shrieky,” Ryuuo added.

More notes to keep in his head. Ah, Fai’s never had to keep track of this many potential new friends! He’s absolutely ecstatic.

“Been a few times he was so loud, a Howler letter couldn’t be heard. Saved the kid from having everyone hear the Howler.” A Howler, or a letter of intense scolding. Nobody enjoyed getting those and usually felt bad for the one who got one. And Doumeki knew just how to get Watanuki to react to yell at him. Some thought Doumeki did it on purpose whenever he saw the red letters arrive. Then again, some thought he was just really into getting Watanuki’s attention, and didn’t care  _ how  _ he got it.

_Howler?_ _Hmmm..._ Fai vaguely recalled Ashura telling him of such things. It’s getting a bit hard to keep track of all these names. Hopefully, he could put the names to some faces soon.

“The Himawari girl seems the brightest of the three but…” But there was something about her, and it nagged Kurogane a little. He addressed Fai as he spoke, and for a change, left out any bird remarks. “You might find her too similar to yourself.”

Fai smiled at Kurogane. He didn’t call him something bird related! “Thank you Kuro-muu for introducing me to your friends!” He turned to the others at the table, a bright exuding joy. “I look forward to the rest of my school year with you all.”

Sakura and Tomoyo gave him a pat and an echoing “Of course!”

Kurogane now out of pure need to complain, said “It’s Kurogane” before he noticed a couple kids getting in line to get food. “Oh great; that craphole is awake.”

Kurogane gestured over to the brother and sister, “That’s Xing Huo and Kyle Rondart.. the girl is alright but her brother is a complete jerk.”

Fai doesn’t want to lift his head and stare but his curiosity got the better of him and he spotted a bespectacled boy and a girl with beautiful bushy and curly hair. The boy gave him a hard glare and lifted his chin, as though Fai were beneath him.

_ Oh boy… _ He shouldn't have peeked. He felt he deserved to be looked down on but it doesn’t stop the sting.

Kurogane does the equivalent of flipping the bird at Kyle. “Honestly.. Brats like him… no amount of Ethics class will get through his racist skull.”

“Now Kurogane… please don’t eat him…" Tomoyo said with a tiny titter in her voice. "Eating mages was how your mother got in trouble.”

Fai waved at Kurogane, trying to get him to stop. “Eating mages, surely you jest, dear!” Fai sipped from his glass of milk, trying to picture some sweet old lady snacking on witches like a tin of cookies.

“Not at all…” Kurogane looked at Fai, “After going to school, she got adopted by dragons. Let’s just say Father lost an arm to Mother and later, he still married her.”

“Woah..!” That was a lot to process and totally threw the image he had earlier out the window. Fai can't quite wrap his head around a relationship like that.

“Dragons hm?” That certainly explains a few things about Kurogane but could he also be like himself?  _ No.. _ He told himself.  _ He might be able to change form but he's nothing like me. The lack of a collar is proof of that. _

“What about it?” Kurogane shrugged before going back to eating his food. “At least mages can grow their bones back with the right medicine. Vile stuff, Father says, but it works.”

“Kuro-rin’s parents are amazing, just like him!” Fai cheered. They may be an odd couple, but they seemed to have raised a good boy.

“Oh they quite are~” Tomoyo hummed.

Kurogane of course was very proud of his parents but he flustered a bit when the praise went from his parents and onto him, so he quietly ate his food, his cheeks warm.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Kurogane got up from his spot, grabbing his tray to pick up after himself. “Come on… I’ll show ya where your class is.” Even if Syaoran was going there soon, he wasn’t the one assigned as Fai’s guide.

Fai looked genuinely excited for his first class, and grabbed his tray, following Kurogane to where they were expected to put them so the dishes could be washed before lunchtime. With the dishes put away, Kurogane led the way out of the cafeteria and to the hallway where several of the first and second year classes were held.

  
  


“Thank you Kuro-sama. You’re taking such good care of me. The Headmistress will be ecstatic~” 

“Spose that’s better than her nagging me for the umpteenth time about not going to class.” And for good measure, “and it’s Kurogane.” He had to complain about the nickname.

“Nee, are you sure you won’t join Syaoran-kun and me?” Fai threw an arm around his roommate’s shoulder, having to stand on his tippy toes to do so. He ignored the lecture about the nicknames. “That would stop the nagging~”

“And have him nagging on me too? I’ll pass. Ain’t like he would teach me anything I can’t learn myself.”

_ Should have expected that sort of response _ .

“Aww is the teacher that  _ bad _ , Kuro-puu?” With his arm still around the taller boy, Fai hugged him. That’s what friends do, right? Granted Ashura was the only one to hug him recently.

“Not if you learn to control your power best by falling asleep, doing meditation.. For me that’s absolutely useless.... practice , practice, and even more practice is the only way to learn to get better. S’why I practice using magic during his class and during my other classes and after classes.”

“Kuro-chi and I are so different~ I just want to control my powers not make them stronger.” That’s the biggest reason he was here after all. Plus, he really wanted to make Ashura proud. Seeing as Kurogane hadn’t pushed him away yet, Fai relished the hug he was giving the taller student, genuinely enjoying the contact.

“If you can control your power, it doesn’t matter how strong your power is. It’ll do what you want it to do… If you have more power than control, it’s not any fun for those involved…” Kurogane replied. He knew what happened when you had more power than control, had seen what being too powerful for your own good did. It was just one reason he worked so hard to have full control over his powers.

This was not a conversation Fai wanted to continue so he separated from the other teen. “I’ll keep that in mind Kuro-myu~ But for now, I need to head to class. This is it, right?” He titled his head cutely and pointed to a nearby doorway.

“Close… two more doors down.” He pointed further down the hall. He stood in the hall to make sure Fai made it to class before he headed off to his room so he could practice alone.

It's only after Fai arrived in class he realized he didn't remember to bring his book with him. Thankfully, Syaoran came in, carrying both of their books. 

“Noticed you left yours behind.”

“Oh thank you Syaoran-kun!! You’re such a good person.” Fai praised before taking an empty seat - sitting by that girl with pretty black bushy curls. She ignored him throughout class. While Fai doesn’t learn anything new in his first class, he thought it either had to do with how hard he studied ahead of time or simply the day’s class was an easy one. Fai couldn’t quite tell just yet.

While Fai and Syaoran listen to Magical Ethics, Kurogane headed back to their room to practice alone. Taking off his clothes, he set them on his bed before starting the shifting process.

His body elongated as black and silver scales took over for skin, and he grew a tail the size of the rest of his body. His hair grew into a mane that went down his spine, hiding small ribbed fins, while whiskers and horns grew out of the side of his face and his mouth became a snout. He went from having five digits on each hand and foot to having four clawed - three forward facing and one rear facing - toes on each foot. While he was quite large in his dragon form, it would be larger still when he reached his full body maturity.

The room was enchanted, so as he enlarged, the room adjusted to accommodate his new needs. He stretched out his limbs, swishing his flexible tail about before he practiced flying. In this form, he also had to work on magical restraint, feeling the low crackle stir deep within his bones, ready to unleash itself. He could easily destroy their beds and dressers if he wasn’t cognizant and in control of his magic, so he worked to keep his powers in check as he flew in the air.

When clouds began forming, he called it a day and reverted back to his human form, knowing it would be easier to take care of them when he was no longer a dragon. He gently shooed the clouds into the shower, and let the water fall before he got redressed. Afterwards, he grabbed his books and went to wait for class to end to escort Fai to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Fai was ecstatic to see Kurogane waiting for him so much once he moved from leaning against the wall, he circled around the other boy. Syaoran, on the other hand, waved to his senpai before heading off to his next class.

Kurogane waved back at Syaoran in a seeya motion before he turned to regard Fai, and stopped the circling by grabbing his uniform’s collar. “Slow down, bird head. Thought you wanted to go to class, not the infirmary.”

“W-Aah!!” He wasn’t expecting that and tripped into Kurogane’s chest. “I won’t end up there with Kuro-rin around!”

Fai straightened his stance out and once again tilted his head cutely. Kurogane quietly tched at that before letting go of his clothes’ collar and headed down the hall with Fai.

After a bit, he peeked into a particular classroom along the way and made a tiny thunderstorm cloud appear, storming the worst over the teacher’s desk. He then grabbed Fai’s wrist and pulled him along faster, away from the classroom. Fai was not prepared and easily swept off his feet.

“Eh!? Eh!?” He squeaked trying to make sense of what just happened. Why would Kurogane pull such a mean prank on a whole class!? “Kuro-puu is a bad boy!” He whined.

“That teacher fukin deserves it… always going on about how Animagus should just not exist… mermaids only belong on the dinner platter… that sort of yadda yadda… that craphole from this morning just adores him and his ideas,” Kurogane explained, bringing Fai along to where their next class was.

The new information had Fai frowning deeply. He’d be a very unwelcome sight with his status.

“Oh dear, what does he teach?” He asked with mild curiosity and dread. Fai was sure he could handle being looked down upon but that doesn’t mean he wanted to deal with it.

“Charms.. If he wasn’t a racist with a wand stuck up where the sun don't shine, he might have been a good teacher," Kurogane stated.

Sakura stood outside the Protective Magic classroom, keeping an eye out for her new friend and looked concerned upon seeing Kurogane and Fai running. “Are you two okay?”

Hearing Sakura’s concern, Kurogane tried to ease it. “Fine. Juss didn’t want him late on his first day to class.”

“Yep~ Kuro-chu is so kind!” Fai helped fib and pushed to get out of Kurogane's grip.

“O-oh I see… Are you ready for class, Fluorite-san?” She asked warmly.

Fai nodded and smiled to Kurogane. “Will I see you wait for me after class again?”

“No… got class too,” Kurogane replied and walked inside the same classroom.

Did he feel it worth mentioning earlier? Not a bit, because he figured Fai would realize it as soon as he goes to the same class as him.

_ Oh _ ! He gets to share this class with not just one, but  _ two  _ friends!! “Yahoo!!” He can’t help but yell excitedly, making heads turn as he entered.

“Would you like to sit next to me?” Sakura offered. Fai readily accepted. As Sakura and Fai shared a table, Kurogane took his seat in the corner, able to see most of the classroom from his spot.

Fai looked different when he was in class. While the smile was still there on his face, it’s more relaxed as he devoted his thoughts to learning.

And while Kurogane may be a bit rebellious, for the classes he attended, he didn’t skimp out on paying attention and learning as much as he could. 

That day, they learned a new spell to use and were informed tomorrow would involve practice duels. Kurogane was slightly looking forward to that, the competitor in him itching for a good magical sparring session. Fai on the other hand looked forward to watching rather than participating.

As class ended, Kurogane let others leave before he got up himself, his cloak flowing behind him as he went over to see Fai and Sakura. “You ready?”

Fai stretched his arms from side to side once class had been dismissed. “Yeah!!” he announced happily flailing his limbs above his head.

Sakura giggled, covering her mouth. Fai may look older than her but he sure doesn’t act it.

Kurogane watched and was briefly reminded of how he used to greet his Father. He kept his thoughts to himself before heading to the door, not fully leaving until he knew Fai was coming along. He had to be his escort for now and even if he doesn’t entirely like having to practically babysit another kid, he'll at least make a good effort so Yuuko can’t gripe about it.

"See ya at lunch," Kurogane spoke to Sakura.

"Have fun in Divination," Fai wished Sakura.

Sakura smiled and blushed. While Divination wasn't her best subject, she liked and admired Yukito, and enjoyed any class she spent with him. "Thank you. Enjoy your next class, Fai-san," she said with a kind smile. "Take care, Kurogane-san."

Fai nodded before he tailed behind Kurogane as he walked away from their classroom. 

“What's your next classes?” He asked, looking over at Fai. He was curious if they were the same as his as he had Infusion and then Healing classes before lunch, although his Infusion teacher was absent for the rest of the week and would be back next week.

“Ah, right,” Fai said as though having an aha moment. He pulled out his schedule and showed it to Kurogane.

_ Magical Ethics. Protection Magic. Infusion. Mathamancy. Lunch. Art. History. Mentalist. Charms _ .

“Hmmm…. Infusion you’ll go to next week… gone off so that class is a free period. Mathamancy… she's good at making Math theory sound simple and easy to understand," Kurogane murmured, before heading away from their last class.

"Ne Kuro-tan where are we going then?” He moved to hug Kurogane’s arm like before, letting out a small yawn. 

“Tour… since our Infusion teacher is away from school this week, got plenty of time to show you around. Make sure you don't get lost," Kurogane replied before handing Fai's schedule back to him.

"Dunno much about the Art class, but the nerd should. He has it next class. History ain’t bad - Guru Clef’s just shorter than most the kids," Kurogane continued his brief explanations of Fai's classes, "Mentalist… I hear she likes to tell ‘scary stories’ on rainy days. Other than that, a class like that should be good for ya. And if you're getting bullied in Charms, I’ll be two doors down in Mathamancy."

Fai squeezed the other’s arm tight in a hug. “Aww Kuro-puu is so sweet, worrying about me.” It left a tingly feeling in his chest which grew unnaturally warm. “I can’t wait for Infusion then!”

As he said that, feathers started sprouting in his hair.

“I am not sweet,” Kurogane denied, failing to deny that he was somewhat worried for Fai’s sake in a class with a known animagus hater. He began to say ‘technically you’re already in Infusion’ but the sentence died off as he saw the feathers growing while Fai’s collar didn’t bother going off. “Technically, you’re …….. Huh.”

_ What’s that look and stutter for? _ “Kuro-muu?” His hair - well no longer hair - was almost all fluffy feathers, his mouth became more beak like and his hands and arms were slowly becoming wings. The blond seemed fully unaware of this.

“I mean the class Kuro…” He trailed off. He wondered why his voice sounded funny and while that fuzzy feeling had disappeared, it was replaced with more of an itch.

“....” Calculating the best place - the room was too far away - so he tugged on Fai’s arm -wing- and dragged him outside as quickly as he could. Even if it was unintentional, hallways were not the ideal place for transforming. “Ya birdbrain…” Kurogane muttered.

“Kuurwooo~!!” He squeaked out and then it hit him what was going on. As fear settled in, the collar sounded loudly. Fai’s body changed faster as his proportions elongated and his skin grew fiery hot, so much so that it burned away his clothes and burned the other’s hand.

The next time Kurogane gazed at his roommate, he saw a fiery bird with a long neck, blue hawk-like eyes, and yellow, orange and red feathers with tail feathers similarly patterned to a peacock's.

“Just calm down,” Kurogane said as calmly and loudly as he could. “It’s only when you freak out your collar whines.”

Kurogane let go of the wing once they’re outside before casting a water spell to cool his hand back down and looked directly at Fai. “Just stay calm. It’s okay if you change… just don’t panic.”

Despite his age, his movements in this form were clumsy as he’s not used to his own body. Fai tried to focus on Kurogane’s words but upon seeing his hurt hand, he grew frantic, letting out a great squawk that matched the beeping of his collar.

“It’s fine, you just surprised me is all,” Kurogane said to reassure him. Even if he wasn't successful immediately in calming Fai, he wasn't about to scold him for it.

_ I can’t be here, I can’t hurt others _ , was Fai's only thought as he attempted to take to the sky in his phoenix form.

When Fai made a move to fly, he made a grab for his leg. “I don’t think so, you ain’t making a lousy escort of me.”

His wings spread out, trying to get away but due to his inexperience he ended up on the ground, cawing miserably. The constant beeping from the collar only spiked his unease. It’s his second day here and he’s causing a ruckus. Fai wanted nothing more than to disappear in that moment but since he can’t shake himself free, he curled his head downward, closing his hawk-like eyes.

Kurogane sighed, before letting his hands harden, hard enough if Fai were paying too close attention it just might remind him of dragon skin and scales. Dropping the water spell, he let go of Fai’s leg to grab his face, the fire harmlessly flicking around his wrists, only leaving his hands warmer than normal. “It’s okay, just calm down.”

The phoenix stilled and slowly opened his eyes, seeing that Kurogane was fine. Fai let the other boy hold his face.  _ Have to calm down. I have to be good. _ He thought, letting out low whistling sounds as the collar’s alarm lowered in intensity.

“There we go, you’re okay,” Kurogane said softly. It’s not as easy as it was yesterday, when he was fully rested, but he managed to make a dark blue almost black cat that looked similar to the stuffed animal he remembered Fai had except it could move about freely, thinking it would help Fai calm down as well.

_ Big Kitty? _ Fai tried to say but a happy chirp emerged from his chest instead. The phoenix curled around the illusion. At this point, his collar finally stopped going off. He felt more in control of himself.

“Seems you’re doing better,” Kurogane murmured.

Fai tilted his head at Kurogane before pecking him lightly on the head.

Kurogane lightly rubbed the spot. “Yeah I know; you’re a big birdbrain.” He then pet Fai’s beak. “If you know you’re going to switch, the best places are gonna be outside and our room. It’s designed to accommodate sudden changes like this. So you don’t have to worry. Okay?”

Fai nodded. It’s not like he meant to change but he can’t really express that right now. _Hhm that really does settle it. Kurogane_ _is_ _also one, but Syaoran too!?_

His classmate was far too kind; he wished to find a way to thank him properly. The bird leaned into the petting for now. He wanted to indulge in the comfort.

Even if Kurogane didn’t say it directly, the inference was there. He continued to softly pet Fai to help keep him relaxed. “Spose you don’t change much … if you want some help getting comfortable in your skin and feathers, can help ya some.”

Fai gave the other a hard calculating look with his sharp eyes. As much as he didn't want to be in his phoenix form longer than he had to, if Kurogane was serious, he could learn how to change forms without hurting anyone while getting to also spend extra time with him. Nodding hesitantly, he was still nervous about the idea but if he could get his form under control, it’d be best for everyone right?

“Don’t worry - it won’t be so bad… but first gotta help you get down the basics,” he said to assure him “Otherwise you’ll remain a clumsy cluck.”

The blond closed his eyes and focused into changing back. The fiery hot feathers turned to ash and left pale flesh behind.

“I’m never going to hear the end of the bird puns, hmn?" He covered his privates with one hand while drawing a sigil in the air, transforming a nearby bush into crude clothes.

“.....” He kind of forgot that Fai burned his clothes so when he transformed back and was naked, he tugged off his cloak and put it over Fai’s shoulder to help cover Fai as well so he won’t get into trouble while he grabbed the former bush, clothes. “Probably not.”

He can’t lie. This was awkward. Fai quickly put the shabby clothes on all the while clutching the cloak close around him. “Thank you. I owe Kuro-pon big time. Just name your price.” The blond flashed his friend a bright smile once changed.

Kurogane had to think for a moment. “Just one thing… If I ever change in front of ya, you can’t tell anyone that I can change or what I look like… only a few folks know the truth but they don' say anything … and besides… It’s funny hearing all the rumors they make up about our dorm room. Don' want  _ that _ to end."

That was a hard request. Fai couldn’t wait to see the other’s form, and he just knew he’d want to gush about it, whatever it was. “Alright Kuro-sama.” He flashed the other a winning smile. “A promise is a promise.”

“Good,” He reached over and ruffled the other boy’s hair, dislodging a little bit of the ash. “Well, I should probably show you where the rest of your classes are and then we can find you…. Better clothes.”

Fai blushed when Kurogane’s hand was covered in ash when he ruffled his hair. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I don’t want to make Kuro-tan late for his next class. I’m sure I can find them on my own tomorrow.”

“Nah, we got time,” he assured, “So let’s make sure you don’t get lost. Okay?”

“Kay~” He wrapped the cloak tight around him. Fai hummed happily. It smelled just like his friend and made him feel protected. They got a few stares as they walked back on campus, but no one dared speak up in front of Kurogane.

Anyone who had no problem speaking up to him were in class, the library or off having fun during their freetime. Kurogane ignored the stares as he showed Fai around, making sure he knew where each of his classrooms were, where the library was and where he knew of, quick exits as well so Fai would be more prepared next time.

“Yaaahoo~! I’m all ready for my classes~ all thanks to Kuro-kyo~♡!” He goes to hug the other but stopped, remembering he was still covered in ash. “If you leave this with me a little while, I’ll have it cleaned for you.” Fai nuzzled the side of the cloak and gave a clap.

Kurogane didn’t think it was dirty enough to need washing. “You don’t need to wash it, not like you rolled around in mud or something.”

Aww he didn’t want to give it up so soon but if his friend insisted. “Okay dokie!” Fai held out the cloak for him. “Thank you Kuro-senpai!! I’ll let you get to class while I clean myself up!”

“Our next class is at the same time,” he said, “So you don't have to try and shoo me off. I’ll head off to my own class when you’re going to yours.”

“It must be a drag having to show me around. I don’t want to be a burden on Kuro-rin.” He fidgeted for a moment, before he shyly admitted, “M’not trying to shoo you. I like being around you."

“...” Kurogane lightly blushed at that and for a moment was at a loss for words. He then looked off to the side, “You’re not a drag, you’re a bird.”

  
_ Cute! CUTE!! _ Fai hovered closer, trying to get a better look, though he doesn’t understand why the other teen was blushing. “Should I peck you again, Kuro-muu?”

“What?” There was surprise at the question, then Kurogane defensively said, “no…” before a confused, “Why?”

“If I’m a bird, I should act like it!” A thought popped into his head and he draped himself over Kurogane’s back. “Can I perch on your shoulder?” Fai muzzled against the other.

“Just cuz you’re a bird brain don’t mean you have to perch like some yappy parrot… and besides weren’t you gonna go take a bird bath?” Now, he was flustered and loud.

“But I’m so comfortable here," Fai cooed as he leached himself to Kurogane.

The blond doesn’t budge, even as Kurogane walked down the hall, basically dragging half his weight, leading them back towards their room.

_ Kuro-sama is so fun to play with _ , he mused happily. He really does enjoy this boy’s company.

“Now that we’re in our room, you should change so you’re ready for class. And if you really feel dirty, I’ll give ya a quick soak.” Since they had a bathroom and shower, a part of him expected Fai to head in there if he wanted a quick shower.

“Alright alright, hose me down then," Fai hopped off and removed his shirt and moved to take his pants off, not seeing where there would be a problem with this.

Kurogane glanced away some when Fai pulled off his pants, knowing some folks like Syaoran preferred some privacy and well, he wasn’t immune to enjoying privacy either.

_ Guess that was a joke? _ Fai changed into proper clothes quickly. When he’s done, he clamped onto Kurogane’s arm to get attention. “Hmm.. About that training… Can…” He bit his lip, scared. The thought of changing still scared him. “Would tomorrow after class work?”

He’s initially surprised by the clamping and he made a quiet " _ oh…" _ when he realized Fai’s already dressed.  _ Guess he didn’t really want that shower after all. _

“Yeah sure… we’ll just make sure Syaoran is off in the library so you don’t have to worry.”

“Yes sir~” Fai made sure to give his roommate a tight hug before he moved to leave for his next class. “Thank you for everything Kuro-sama.”

“No problem,” he assured, and when Fai began to head out, he grabbed both of their books and followed along. Handing over Fai's book, he reached over with his free hand and ran it through Fai’s hair, his hand wet and pulling out ash as he did so before letting the ash fall to the floor.

Fai leaned into the weird wet petting before going to his Mathamancy class. Kurogane went along for some of the walk, but since his class wasn’t that close to Fai's, he kept an eye on him as long as he could before going to his own class.

Several of the students in Fai's Mathamancy class seemed bored, ready for lunch rather than learning, while a few looked like they were focused on their teacher's lesson. Fai sat attentive and curious, having studied Mathamancy - the theory part, having never put it into practice.

And while Kurogane's posturing in Healing looked like he had places he’d rather be, he listened to what his teacher had to say because he enjoyed knowing how to help his friends when they needed it. But after all the magic he'd used, he was glad lunch was next. He considered the idea of snacking between meals on higher magic-using days, although the idea was quickly forgotten when he got annoyed by a classmate.


	5. Chapter 5

After class, it’s lunchtime.

Fai saw Syaoran on his way, but the younger student seemed to be heading to the library rather than the cafeteria.

“Come on, come on! Growing boys need to eat!” Fai grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him down the hall. When Syaoran seemed close to freeing himself from the grip on his wrist, Fai almost strategically brought up “Of course, I’m sure Sakura-chan is looking forward the most to seeing you again.”

Whatever argument he had seemed to die at the thought of seeing Sakura again.

Leaving his own class, Kurogane headed to get food and after getting a tray of food, Soel snatched a piece of his meal. 

“You little thief!” He groused at her.

Unfazed in the slightest, she let out a “Puu! Thank you Kurogane” before swallowing it and hopped to join the line.

With a low grumble, he figured he'd have to get more later as he went and sat down in his spot. Fai and Syaoran soon joined the line just a few places behind Soel. When she came over, he stole a sandwich off her tray and ate it, like she had done with his food.

“Hey that’s not nice!” Fai said, having only caught the retaliation and pouted at his roommate as he set his tray on the table.

Soel hopped into the blond’s hard and danced around chanting. “Not nice, not nice~”

It’s this that had Fai cooing at how adorable she was and they made quick introductions as Fai sat at the table, Syaoran taking his own spot across from Sakura.

“If you don’t like it, you shouldn’t do it yourself, Manjuu.. I might just mistake you for a midnight snack.”

“Kyaa~ how scary,” she giggled and cuddled into Fai more, “Fai-chan save me from this scary demon ~♡"

“Aw~ he’s not that bad Soel-chan. He’s too cute and nice to be a demon!”

She giggled knowingly at that remark.

Fai went on as he picked up some of his own food. “He can be like a growly puppy, though if you’re nice Kuro-pu, you can have my scraps.”

That had Soel laughing and rolling around.

“........” Glares were sent at all the teasing but it’s the feeding him scraps comment that was the final straw before Kurogane lightly kicked Fai under the table. He then goes to eating his own food and sliding their trays closer to him as if he really would eat all their food anyway.

“O-ow!!” Fai whimpered, dropping the cookie he had in his hand at being kicked.

“Meanie! Don’t kick Fai-chan. He’s such a pure hearted maiden!” Soel scolded Kurogane.

Sakura softly asked if he was okay while Syaoran looked embarrassed at this conversation.

“There’s no such thing as a pure hearted maiden, you talking porkbun,” he huffed back as he lightly rolled his eyes. If he even believed such a person existed, the only one of their group it would be was Sakura. “And besides, it’s that dumb duck who was being mean first.”

_ Mean _ ? But he wasn’t trying to be. “Am I really mean?” he asked the whole table, confused.

The brunets assured him no with Syaoran adding that it was more likely some accidental rudeness.

Reassured, Fai dug into his sugary lunch while Kurogane huffed before he resumed eating his food, dominantly carbohydrates and protein. They both needed the energy to get through the day, having both transformed earlier. And while Fai’s glad to be getting closer with this circle of friends, Kurogane just wanted to use the time to relax and recharge while among the presence of his friends.

Kurogane didn’t say anything about it, but he seemed to be in a better mood after he’d had some food. He knew himself well enough to know he got extra testy shortly before lunch whenever he transformed. By the time he was working on seconds and Soel decided to steal another bite, he lightly fought with Soel with their chopsticks, smirking more than grouching - before eventually letting her have the bite.

Fai joked with the others and talked about their classwork, while his eyes kept straying to Kurogane with a soft smile on his lips. He’s not sure why but he enjoyed almost everything the other did. He was really beginning to believe he could become best friends with Kurogane! That thought got him excited and humming.

As Kurogane was getting up to take care of putting his tray away, there came the announcement, “Kurogane, please report to the Headmistress.”

“Aw what the hell for  _ now _ ?” He lightly groused.

“I’ll take care of that for you,” Soel said, her tiny hands reaching out for his tray. 

“Thanks..” He said, letting her take the tray from him, “Well… See ya all later.” And somewhere between dramatic and skulking, he headed off to see what Yuuko wanted with him this time.

Fai and the others bid Kurogane goodbye before continuing to chat with each other. When it neared time for the next class, Fai was the next to leave, heading to his room to grab his course books.

He noticed a note on his bed. When he opened it, Fai was greeted with the words. “GET OUT FREAK!” and a flash spell wrote the word FREAK across his face unbeknownst to him. Fai doesn’t want to think too hard on it. He’s just starting to have friends. Fai folded the paper with a sigh.


End file.
